Looney Tunes Wiki:Vandalism
These Terms demonstrate what is considered vandalism, spam, or trolling. While many editors are good contributors to the wiki, there will always be those that aren't. These so called "not so good" (Oh, let us put it another way. Bad!) contributors can do disruptive acts to the wiki, such as spam, vandalism, and trolling. Vandalism is a term that refers to a user who posts content on the wiki with the intent of disrupting it. This includes bullying or harassing other users. Spam is a term that refers to a user who posts unnecessary content or messages on the wiki. Because spam can damage the quality of articles, spam can technically be a form of vandalism. Trolling is a term that refers to a user who posts content on the wiki with the intent of not only disrupting it, but also with the intent to annoy other users. Vandalism is often a form of trolling, but not all trolling is vandalism. Trolling can also include sending inflammatory messages to other users. *Note: Users who contribute edits that are marked as troll edits, spam, or vandalism may be anvil dropped or banned without warning. What we consider spam/vandalism On our wiki, we consider these following vandalism: Anvilled without warning *Blanking the page. *Removing large amounts of content (i.e., entire sections) from a page without a valid reason, such as removing unsourced/false information or moving information to a different page or section. *Adding gibberish in a paragraph. *Spamming the same thing on multiple articles. *Uploading pictures or adding content irrelevant to the subject. *Adding articles for fanfiction. *Adding unrelated external links to pages (i.e., adding a link for ovens on the Sylvester page). *Posting messages on users' message walls with the intention to aggravate them. *Harassment (if it is harmful) Definitely a warning *Harassment (if it is mild) *Editing a page more than three times without summary. (Exception: If one does forget, they can make a minor edit and put summary on there.) *''Purposefully'' adding grammatically incorrect punctuation or spelling to a sentence. (Exception: This can be challenged and agreed on by the community.) *Repeatedly adding deleted categories to a page. *Adding "protagonist" or "antagonist" to a character's role. (i.e., "Bugs Bunny is the main protagonist of the Looney Tunes series.") (Exception: It is okay to say that a character is a protagonist/antagonist of a specific series, short, or spin-off. For example, if they are antagonists in a series like Duck Dodgers, then it's okay to describe them as such; but to say they are an antagonist of the Looney Tunes franchise as a whole, then that is not.) *Adding biased or opinionated descriptions of characters that are not reviews or quotes from staff that have worked on official Looney Tunes productions. (i.e., repeatedly describing Foghorn Leghorn as "handsome") *Making major changes in organization or categorization without Acme Staff approval. (i.e., adding a new template to pages, creating new categories for organizing templates) (Acme Staff usually will organize these.) *Spamming messages in caps (calm down, son) or spamming the same message, other than happy birthday, on message walls. *Posting messages that do not help out the encyclopedia may also count as spam. Users who come here solely for the purpose of social users will develop a bad reputation from our community and they may not be as nice to you when it comes to consequences. It is okay to come to a wiki to ask questions about another wiki and get advice, but a user who says "Hi, where do you live?", "Hey, did you buy the new Monster High dolls?" or "Ooh, did you see the new episode of Family Guy?" is considered as not here to contribute to the encyclopedia. Trolling Trolling is posting content on the wiki with the intent of disrupting it and provoking a response out of users. Vandalism is usually a form of trolling, but not all trolling is vandalism. Trolling can also include sending inflammatory messages to other users. Since trolls more often than not do so for attention, users are discouraged from interacting with them outside of reverting their edits, removing their messages, and closing threads which they have created. Users are urged to simply report trolls to any active Acme Head or Wizard, who will deal with the problem as soon as they are able. Trolls will be blocked infinitely. There are no exceptions to this rule. Punishment Users who violate any of the policies more than once will usually be banned/anvil dropped for a period of time. The length of the ban will typically depend on the type of vandalism, how many pages were affected, and whether the user's contributions on other wikis are also vandalism. Additionally, should a user contribute nothing but vandalism, spam, or trolling, Acme Staff reserve the right to block the user infinitely without warning as the account is only here to be disruptive. What you can do to help If you see a vandal: Step 1: Undo their edit. If it can't be undone, you can override their edit by editing an older version of the page. Edits should be undone instead of rollbacked so they appear in the wiki activity. Step 2: Once undone, report the vandalism on the vandalism reporting page. Most Acme Heads patrol the and check the article's history, so sometimes, there will be no need to report a problem. Don't warn the user as Acme Staff will take care of this by giving them a warning or blocking them immediately after noticing, depending on the head's mood or how severe the situation is. Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines